


【侍赤】第七星历时期的魅魔饲养方法

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 右位男性魅魔双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：一般通过赤诚组上班武士x赤魔形状的虚无界妖异(魅魔)Warning：大量私设，包括但不限于男性魅魔双性，雷到就是赚到
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔





	【侍赤】第七星历时期的魅魔饲养方法

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：一般通过赤诚组上班武士x赤魔形状的虚无界妖异(魅魔)  
> Warning：大量私设，包括但不限于男性魅魔双性，雷到就是赚到

“承认吧，你想操我。”  
有着一头亚麻色柔软卷发的魅魔坐在走道里的长凳上，他清澈的蓝眼睛里闪烁着得意的神色，交叠着双腿、倚着贴了米色墙纸的墙壁，配上一身华丽的西洋礼服，普普通通一张放在玄关里换鞋用的凳子硬是给他坐出了几分优雅的贵族气质。  
“闭嘴。”武士懊恼地说道，他脱下绣着赤诚组标识的深红羽织扔到魅魔头上，遮住了那张过分漂亮的面容，“我不想看见你的脸。”  
回家头一次成为了如此令人沮丧的事情，一想到要和奇怪的生物住在同一个屋檐下，武士就感觉未来的日子昏暗无光。  
这理应是一只来自虚无界的妖异，虽说看上去一点儿不像，既没有角也没有尾巴，甚至还穿着全套精美的礼服、从领结到手套一应俱全，连颈子都被衬衫衣领给遮去了大半，完全不符合通常定义里对魅魔的认知。武士认得这种装束，他曾在艾欧泽亚游历过几年、最近才回到家乡在黄金港的治安部门谋了个差使，可显然眼前的魅魔只是穿着赤魔法师的衣服做做样子，连刺剑都没有带在身上。  
从属于三阶高位妖异梦魇手下，排位大约是七阶，但由于是魅魔的缘故并不具有与之相称的实力，除了做爱以外基本什么都不擅长——赤魔是这样自称的，说这话时他正百无聊赖地站在松叶门外广场上，身边围满了表情紧张的赤诚组警备。他摊开双手，轮流在掌心里变出浅绿色的风元素与深蓝色的雷元素，两种属于不同魔法体系的属性光效在左右手间交换，看得周围的警卫连刀都抽出了一半，可实际上这只是一种毫无威力的光效罢了，连丝毫以太波动都无法带起。武士走过去拍了下他肩膀，让他把这些比起魔法更适合被称作魔术的把戏收起来，于是他只好服从契约，将手揣进衣兜里、乖乖跟着武士回家。  
“不，你喜欢我的脸。”赤魔的语气里透着一股沾沾自喜的自信，他体贴地帮武士把羽织挂上墙上的衣钩，作为回敬、摘下自己插着羽毛的礼帽试图扔进对方怀里。不过他准头不怎么样，帽子落在了不远处的地板上，他知道武士会帮他捡起来的，因为那家伙就是个没脾气的烂好人。趁着男人弯腰起身的间隙，他像没骨头似的钻进武士怀里，诱哄着说道：“毕竟我的相貌就是按照你的喜好变幻出来的。要和我做爱吗？”  
内心深处从未告诉过任何人的偏好被魅魔通过契约一眼看穿的感觉相当糟糕，武士用力闭了下眼，可是赤魔那完美到无可挑剔的长相仿佛塞壬的歌声般盘踞在他脑海里，挥之不去的思绪勾勒出那双和红玉海一样湛蓝的双眼、比自己稍微矮一些瘦一些的体型和白皙的肤色。他无奈地睁开眼，发觉赤魔正歪着头冲他笑，吐着一小节红艳艳的舌尖将嘴唇舔得泛上了水光，打着卷儿的浅色长发垂在脸颊两侧，引诱他伸手去抚摸那些柔顺的发丝。  
武士自暴自弃地低头吻上那双湿润的唇瓣。  
  
这事还得从三个星时前说起。  
维护黄金港治安的赤诚组查获了一批西洋来的非法走私货物，帮忙运输的同党捆了一串，这才发现主谋不知所踪。这天下午正好轮到武士当班，他虽然是本地人，但离乡数年基本在艾欧泽亚稳定了工作，只是因为家中私事才短暂地回来一阵子，黄金港不提供佣兵理符，便仗着当地关系在赤诚组混了个短工。  
待到追寻踪迹闯入一处偏僻的仓库，瞧见那人正在地板上捣鼓一个颇为邪门的法阵。武士哪知道那是什么东西，一门心思只想把人制服，打斗间对方手中的匕首划伤了他的脸颊，但近身格斗方面终归是他更胜一筹，几番交手便成功地将其面朝下摁在了地上。  
正等着同伴赶来用绳子把这人捆上，溢出伤口的鲜血顺着脸颊滑落，滴落进了绘制在地面上的图案之中。构筑完成的复杂几何线条忽然亮起了诡异的光芒，武士还没来得及弄明白发生了什么，法阵中间便凭空多出来了一个人。  
作西洋礼服打扮的魅魔躬身行了个相当古典的骑士礼，他舔了舔嘴角，望向正压在原召唤者身上的武士：“日安，我的主人。这是在玩什么情趣吗？”  
大抵是召唤术体系不同的缘故，妖异在远东地区较为少见，更多的则是恶鬼妖兽之类的东西，若不是武士在艾欧泽亚待了好几年的缘故，估计也跟其他人一样对魅魔是什么生物而一头雾水。  
可令人绝望的是他现在和一只魅魔莫名其妙地签订了血契，这种绝望感在审问原召唤者并得到除非死亡都无法解除契约的答案后又翻了一倍，武士不死心地询问道：“你真的是魅魔？魅魔不该是那种身材特别好的性感美女吗？”  
“虽然我确实是男性魅魔，”赤魔疑惑地眨眨眼，他长得太过好看，以至于看守他的赤诚组人员都忍不住侧过头偷偷瞧他，“但我在以太界的形象是根据召唤者来决定的。难道不是因为你喜欢男人所以我才以这样的外表出现的吗？”  
远东之国的恋爱观念远没有艾欧泽亚来得那么开放，同性之间的婚姻依然处于不被众人所认可的环境下，武士在赤诚组同僚古怪的目光注视下干笑了两声，生无可恋地把全然不知自己说错话了的魅魔推走——在远东之国已经日子没法儿过了，不如明天就翘了工作溜回艾欧泽亚吧。  
虽说魅魔能随着契约者的喜好来随意改变自身外貌，这个种族其实也有性别之分。毫无疑问，他们是绝对的母系社会，男性魅魔数量稀少且没什么本事，诱惑人类的能力远不如女性个体，顶多把人催眠做个春梦，更别提一晚上就在床上把对方榨干了。唯一有价值的东西大概只有男性魅魔头上的一对角，磨成粉后可以用于制作万能灵药，这是女性魅魔所不具有的特质，但魅魔角对于妖异来说并没有特别的功效，而人类一旦召唤出来男性魅魔便会想方设法得到他们的角，好在武士看上去只是运气不好才误打误撞成了召唤者，暂时还没想到那么多。  
  
普通的牢房可关不住能够化形的魅魔，武士只好垂头丧气地把赤魔带回家，下班的一路上没少听见有人在背后对他的性取向指指点点。可当他一抬头望见赤魔的脸，顿时又感觉喜欢男人也没什么不对劲的，魅魔所幻化出来的漂亮皮囊简直就是他内心欲望的写照，他在艾欧泽亚所见到的任何一个西洋人都不曾这般令他心动过，水蓝色的眸子一瞥一笑，勾得他魂都快没了。  
他俩站在玄关里接吻，甚至没耐心走进卧室里找一张舒适的床铺，脚边的地板上落满了围巾和刀镡串之类外衣上的挂饰，基本都是属于武士的，而赤魔的衣服一旦扔远了便会凭空消失，估计是本来也并非实物的缘故。  
魅魔的吻似乎有种奇特的吸引力，武士睡过几次一夜情的炮友，但像赤魔这样热情的还是头一次遇见，他根本招架不过来，被吻得晕晕乎乎，连赤魔的手伸进了他羽织里都没发现，回过神时原本穿得严严实实的上半身已是快要被脱完了。  
湿软的舌退出了口腔，又顺着线条流畅的脖颈向下舔吻，在喉结和颈窝上留下斑驳的红痕。赤魔勾着唇角欣赏自己的杰作，他把武士的羽织扯得乱七八糟，自己则只是摘了礼帽、连领巾都没解开，像是料定了武士就喜欢他这种一丝不苟穿着华服的西洋美人。他打着波浪卷的浅咖色长发垂落在对方胸膛上，触感有些痒，引得武士垂眼下去瞧，发觉他鲜红的罩衣下摆露出来一小节白腻的大腿、没进高筒靴的上端——赤魔依然穿着革制的长筒靴，却把裤子给弄没了，看上去就像是专门为了做爱而准备的色情打扮。  
武士咽了口唾沫，他扯下笼手扔在地上，揉了一把赤魔早已勃起的阴茎，那根东西颜色浅粉、但尺寸倒是意外的大，捞起对方一条腿时，他含混地小声评价道：“……比我想的大。”  
赤魔发出一声舒服的叹息，他耸了耸肩膀，双手环上武士的肩膀，“毕竟有的召唤者会在这方面有需求。”  
房间里没有做爱用的润滑剂，武士只是在远东暂住、也没打算把炮友带回家，他正想和赤魔提这个事，手往下一伸摸了满手湿粘。不愧是魅魔，水多得都顺着腿根淌下来了，就是位置好像有些靠前，触感也和以前上床时的经历不太一样……武士越摸越不对劲，低头一看，忍不住骂了句脏话：“操，这是什么？”  
赤魔比他还要惊讶：“批啊，没见过？你不会是处男吧？”  
“见是见过，”武士心情复杂，又感觉自己好像没有回答这个问题的必要，“但你不是男的吗？”  
问完他马上就后悔了，生怕赤魔给他来一句这也是按你内心想法整出来的。那道窄小的肉缝粉嫩得像是还没被人操过，湿漉漉地泛着水光，前端的阴蒂已经因为他刚才胡乱摸的那几下而充血鼓胀起来了，看得他甚至开始忍不住幻想这张花瓣似的小嘴裹住自己阴茎的情景。现在他能够理解为什么会有人愿意飞蛾扑火般死在魅魔的床上了，他根本没有办法拒绝这具漂亮又性感的身体，所幸碍于契约一旦断绝妖异就会被送回虚无界的缘故，赤魔非但不能在交合时索求过度把他害死，还得想办法尽量让他活得更久一点。  
好在赤魔只是露出一脸理所当然的表情，仿佛自己身上有异性的性器官是一件再正常不过的事情：“我是魅魔啊。”  
两人之间短暂地沉默了一下，武士的目光飘忽不定、不知走神在想什么东西，手也不再继续不安分地东摸西摸。赤魔急了，距离上一次被召唤到以太界他都有几百年没吃过精液了，武士这别是不想操了要提上裤子走人，他搂紧了武士的脖子、用身体磨蹭着对方胯下，又牵着武士的手往自己腿间送，急切地说道：“你不喜欢吗？摸摸看嘛，很软的，操着保证舒服。”  
武士还没反应过来这是在说什么，远东人大多都含蓄得很，自掏腰包上花街去嫖都遇不到说话这么直白的。正愣着神，赤魔又开始黏糊糊地吻他，用腿根夹着他的手，将两片软嫩的阴唇贴着掌心里的刀茧小幅度磨蹭，当那只手不小心就着湿滑的淫水挤进穴里一个指节的时候，魅魔刻意讨好地呻吟了一声，偏过头将舌头舔进武士的耳廓，再度请求道：“操我吧？”  
不是都说男魅魔不如女魅魔那么性感色情吗，可是这谁忍得住？武士暗自腹诽，并拢食指和中指动作粗鲁地在那个又软又热的穴里插了两下，就扶着赤魔的大腿换成自己的阴茎干进去。他的魅魔立刻发出甜软的喘息，努力地用穴肉夹紧他的性器，原本小巧的花唇也被拉扯撑开，薄薄的肉瓣没挨几下操就泛上了漂亮的深红。  
赤魔爽得浑身发抖，说不上来是太久没被人操了还是自己本就敏感，他在以太界的身体就是为了性交而创造出来的，几乎是刚被干进穴里便立即进入了状态，喘得又媚又酥，人也像是软成了一滩没骨头的水。他露出舒服到不行的表情，却分得出心思去衔着武士的嘴唇舔吻，勾着对方肩膀的双手也扣得牢牢的，就算武士不搂着他他也不会被干得站不住而摔下去。  
“嗯……再快点，好舒服、啊！”赤魔仰着头浪叫，尾音拖得又软又长，他攀着武士的脖子，紧绷的腰背向后弓出一道弧线，蔚蓝的眼睛里笼着迷离的水光。他除了裤子以外什么都没脱，甚至还穿着能将双腿衬得更加修长的高筒靴，武士只能在长下摆的遮掩下揉他浑圆挺翘的臀肉，隔着他腰后束紧了布料的礼服猜测这具衣物遮掩下的身体有多么纤细。  
正揉得上瘾，手背忽然碰到一根细软的东西，没一会儿这根东西就从衣摆下端滑了出来，随着交合的动作左右摇晃——是魅魔的尾巴。武士心里觉得新奇，抓着光滑的尾巴根摸了一把，赤魔便把脸埋进他颈窝里嗯嗯啊啊地叫，他注意到那头松软的浅色卷发之间多出来了一只弯曲的角，并不成对、右侧的角不知所踪。  
从外观上来看尺寸相当娇小的女性器官吃下阴茎时意外的顺利，武士捞着赤魔的一条腿、把他顶得不得不踮起脚尖勉勉强强地站着，结合的部位湿得要命，穴道里盛不下的水液随着抽插的动作被挤出体外，又被囊袋拍打出黏腻的白沫。  
到底是不该在男性身上出现的部件，赤魔的阴道相当短窄，轻而易举便被顶到了最深处柔软的宫颈。妖异和人类是有着生殖隔离的不同物种，这个器官出现在魅魔体内估计也只是用来吸收精液的。他舒服得直喘，穴里小股小股地涌出热流淋在武士的阴茎上，迎合着操干的动作把自己往性器上送，没几下就把武士逼得在他身体里交了货。  
跟魅魔这种天生的榨精机器做爱坚持不了太久倒也不是什么丢人的事情，至少赤魔不觉得有问题，他冲武士抛了个飞眼，讨好地伸出舌舔了一下男人颈侧的汗珠，笑着说道：“主人，你好棒。我们再做一次吧？”  
  
“……什么？要我被你操完之后把床单拿去洗、最好还把房间打扫一遍？”赤魔难以置信地眨眨眼，用尾巴愤怒地拍打着床面，他抗议道：“这还是魅魔吗？这是你老婆！”  
“那你就变成我老婆。”武士的回答听上去有气无力的，他面色不佳地仰躺在床上，望着房梁上挂着的雪洞灯吊顶发呆，甚至试图默想点什么经文来让自己脑内变得四大皆空。  
他们刚刚是在客厅里做的，因此现在还有一张床能用来躺，但是他现在腰酸腿软虚得要命，完全提不起劲起来把地板拖一下。和魅魔做爱确实舒服，操起来又软水又多，脸蛋也长得比花街里的头牌都要漂亮，只是在床上搞的话一不小心就能报废一张床垫，天天洗床单也实在是个费劲活儿。  
距离魅魔被召唤出来已经过去一个礼拜了，他俩基本每天都做得天昏地暗，武士原本并非重欲之人，顶多偶尔找个一夜情的炮友上旅馆来一发，工作忙没空的时候就自己用手解决生理需求。可是自从与魅魔同居之后他感觉自己怕是把一年份的性欲都给透支了，班也不想去上，恨不得钻进被窝直接逃避现实。  
倒不是说赤魔强迫他一天五次，介于血契的存在妖异无法对主人造成直接的伤害，还得在很大程度上服从对方的命令。通常而言人类召唤虚无界的妖异都是为了实现自身私欲，哪像武士这种运气太差莫名其妙就惹上了个烂摊子，事实证明契约也没有那么好使，想让赤魔收拾下事后都要被抱怨半天。  
“虽然我身体挺好，但跟你做爱也太累了。”武士叹了口气，心说人和妖异的体质果然不能一概而论，每次做完自己疲倦到不行、而赤魔瞧着反倒一副精神更好了的模样。  
下午还有个巡逻的换班，可是他根本提不起出门的欲望，日子过得太过荒淫无度而逐渐不思进取是一部分原因，更多的则是不想面对赤诚组同僚带有偏见的指指点点。好在与他血缘关系较近的亲属皆已过世，没人会扯着他说教性取向的问题。他自然没法把赤魔带去上班，可把这家伙一个人留着家里他也不放心，魅魔毫无贞操观念可言，路边随便抓个男人就能做爱，不受契约保护的普通人想要身体健康地从魅魔床上下来很有难度。  
赤魔撑着上半身趴在武士身边，手肘抵着枕头、用掌心托着脸颊，现在他只穿着一件没扣前襟的白衬衫，略长的衣摆下沿被尾巴撩起，露出浑圆白皙的臀丘——那上边还留着几道被用力揉搓后留下的指印，不过以魅魔的体质来看，用不了半天就能褪得一干二净。他吃得很饱，屁股里还夹着武士片刻之前射进去的精液，因此心情也挺愉快，甚至有闲心考虑一下武士提出的要求。  
正常人都不会想要妖异当自己妻子的吧？不仅物种不同无法繁育子嗣，就连平日里的生活习性都不一样，赤魔不需要进食寻常人类的食物，他甚至尝不出来不同料理之间味道的区别，精液对他而言则异常的美味。武士给他准备过一次晚餐，他吃了两口就兴致缺缺地从椅子上溜走——这只魅魔居然知道如何使用刀叉，吃相还挺斯文——钻进桌子底下想要给武士口交，于是他们又在餐厅里来了一发，差点碰翻桌上的麦茶。  
人类召唤妖异无非就是为了那么几种破事，使唤对方完成自己无法达成的目标，大部分情况下是武力层面的，小则谋害仇敌、大则毁灭国家。但魅魔大多没什么本事，尤其是男性个体，第五星历时期赤魔曾经被召唤出来过一次，他敢打赌是那群黑袍子的阴沉法师搞错了召唤术式，当得知他是个魅魔之后围在边上的玛哈人都露出了失望的表情。可他也不能在以太界待着不干活，于是他被指使去勾引无限城的白魔法师，鬼知道那群死板的老古董根本不吃这套，没几下又把他打回了虚无界。  
还是武士好，每天也不需要他做什么事情，唯一缺点是不让他和别人做爱，自己还一脸肾虚地躺在床上装死。没办法啦，谁叫魅魔就是那么弱呢，只有在这档子事上才显得比较厉害。赤魔舔了舔嘴角，他想：而且他的主人也太容易撩了吧？亲亲抱抱几下马上就找不到北地被解开腰带撸硬了鸡巴，是人缘太差以前没和长得漂亮的打过炮吗？真可怜啊，怪不得连个男朋友都没有，还得跟妖异处对象。  
“好吧，我答应了。”赤魔大发慈悲地说道，偏过头去与武士接吻，浅咖色的长发垂落在对方健壮的胸膛上。他发质很好，摸上去又软又顺滑，在床上滚过也不怎么打结，引得武士抬手去勾过一缕捏在掌心里把玩。  
仅是通过接吻魅魔就能掠夺他人的以太，这也是为什么市井传言中往往认为被魅魔拖进小巷子里亲了就会跟吃了春药一样浑身酸软。但他除了刚到以太界的第一天之外都没再在接吻时动用过魅惑的能力，武士原本就不怎么坚固的心理防线在和赤魔做过后仿佛被彻底摧毁了，只要软着嗓音请求，基本上都对他的求欢有求必应。  
柔软的触感落在嘴唇上，浅浅地磨蹭了一会儿便起身离去，武士迎上赤魔暧昧的目光，瞧见后者吐着红艳艳的舌尖舔过唇瓣，又卷过尖尖的虎牙。说来奇怪，妖异的犬齿要比普通人要更加尖锐一些，可口交的时候却从没有不小心咬到过他。他该怎么办才好呢，这只魅魔对他有着太过致命的吸引力，一个眼神一个动作就能把他勾得难以自制。武士着迷地抚摸着指缝间水波般打卷儿的发丝，半晌才意识到不对劲：“嗯……啊？答应什么？”  
“你刚刚不是向我求婚了吗？”赤魔疑惑地反问道，他蝶翼般密长的眼睫扑扇了下，一双蔚蓝的眸子里映照着从纸窗透进来的朦胧阳光，看得武士心跳又漏了半拍，“事先说好，我不太会洗衣服，也不要指望我做饭。”  
妖异之间同样存在有婚姻关系的说法，比如去过优雷卡岛的冒险者们都略有耳闻的暴风魔王帕祖祖与其妻拉玛什图，但婚姻观念显然是与人类截然不同的。以太全然枯竭的虚无界无法让它的居民正常繁衍，因此妖异的诞生鲜少依赖雌雄个体的结合，婚姻无非是用来打发漫长生命的一种手段罢了，神圣的爱情并不存在，忠诚亦毫无价值可言，更别提是魅魔这种不做爱就活不下去的生物。  
血契上白纸黑字规定的妖异在被召唤至以太界后需要尽可能地服从命令——为了避免语言不通，还贴心地用不同文字反复抄录了好几遍——心怀反抗的话则会被契约石强行驱逐，不过契约石仅用于高位妖异的召唤仪式上，魅魔充其量在妖异十二阶里排个中间偏下，自然也没用上这个荣幸。但这个契约对于妖异来说并非完全不平等，召唤方在驱使妖异达到目的的同时需要付出相称的代价，若是“想要得到魅魔角”之类的愿望，没个塞满一屋的活祭品一律免谈。  
简单的请求便没有不答应的道理，妖异只要能够持续获取以太就可以近乎永远地存在下去，陪伴人类一生也不过是几十年的消遣，至少赤魔不觉得有什么不划算的——假如那真能算是求婚的话。  
武士哽了一下，有些跟不上魅魔跳脱的思维方式。先前那句话毫无疑问是他开玩笑的，哪有人求婚会用陈述句？可他也不得不承认赤魔的反应很令他心动，和这么漂亮的妖异睡过之后审美标准都要提高了，即便将来能在艾欧泽亚遇见第二个长相对胃口的人，那他也不一定追得到。而且魅魔意外的好养活，除了性需求太过频繁之外，饲养起来几乎没有成本……  
他越想越觉得自己像是一条咬了钩的鱼，需要来一耳光清醒一下。尴尬之余，他胡乱换了个话题问道：“你还会做家务？”  
“会啊，前一个主人教过我。人类的雌性伴侣要做的不就是准备晚餐、家务、还有生育。”赤魔点着左手手指回答道，在数到三的时候，无名指上凭空多出来了一枚缀着夸张红宝石的戒指，存在几秒后又消失不见。他用胳膊肘撑起身体，作势要翻身压到武士身上，一边自顾自地继续往下说：“小崽子我生不出来，但做爱我挺会的。来一发？”  
武士立马伸手捂住腿间重点部位，甚至还扯过被子来把自己盖上了。  
“别别别，放过我。真的不能再做了。”他哭丧着脸说道，从体格来看分明是他这个常年挥刀的习武者显得更为健壮结实，可在这档子事上怎么也比不过不知疲倦的魅魔，“难道我一定得每天都和你做吗？”  
细软光滑的尾巴贴着床褥钻进了被子里，勾住武士的小腿轻微拍打了几下，在发觉对方依然不为所动之后，赤魔失望地扑倒在枕头上，一个翻身、隔着薄被将自己贴在武士身边。他的角又冒出来了，埋在蓬松柔软的浅色发丝之间，妖异很难理解人类的服饰，只有极为熟悉某一件衣服之后才能正确地在自己身上模拟出相同布料触感与重量，因此也不能随心所欲地在上边开洞用来放尾巴和角，唯独在穿着不那么整齐的时候他才会将这些人外特征展现出来。  
“也不是非得这么频繁……如果不使用诱惑或者梦境干涉之类的能力的话，很长一段时间不进食也无所谓……再者说一般召唤者不会亲自和魅魔做爱的啊，都是让我们自己出去猎食之类的。”  
赤魔越说越没底气，话尾音都快闷进被子里去了。他一方面觉得自己在虚无界待了那么久，难得被召唤到以太界，一时高兴吃多了是相当正常的表现；另方面又觉得自己什么活儿也不干，天天在武士家里吃白饭还吃特别多，好像确实不太合理。  
虚无界的时间流速与以太界不同，但可以确定的是他作为妖异已经存在很久了。从大片混沌中剥离出自我意识后的第一次被召唤是在大约两千年前的第五星历时期，那会儿连魔大战都还没有开始打，更不存在什么赤魔法体系。而最近一次召唤则是在将近一百年前，红叶战争刚刚结束，他那时的主人是一位为了与亡妻再度相见而以身涉险尝试禁术的红衣法师。如此漫长的岁月里允许他爬上同一张床的召唤者却寥寥无几，毕竟和魅魔发生肉体关系是一件相当危险的事情，就连总是用温柔目光注视着他的前主人，也不过只是利用魅魔能随意改变相貌的特质来在他身上寄托对妻子的思念罢了。  
至于似乎太过纵容他的武士……初秋的气温不高不低，被子也没有盖严实的必要，他摸索了两下便成功从底下抓过了主人的手腕，凑到唇边亲吻了一下那只肤色健康的手背。武士没有拒绝，目光则不自然地躲闪了下，像是被矛盾的心理所支配着似的。赤魔眨眨眼，语气里又带上了惯有的那种小得意：“难道说你很喜欢我吗？我的主人、先生、哥哥、亲爱的？你比较想让我怎么称呼你？”  
“别叫哥哥。说起来，我还没问过你的名字。”武士无奈地将手抽了回来，揉了揉赤魔那头柔顺的卷发，当手指碰到发丝间的角根时，他听见身边这只岁数可能得在自己年龄后边加两个零的魅魔发出一声舒服的呻吟。嗓音太甜，掺杂了几分勾引的味道，令人怀疑赤魔是不是故意的。  
“名字？那种东西只有高阶妖异才有啊，低中阶妖异在人类眼里大概只能区分出种族吧，假如你同时召唤了两个魅魔，那你可以叫我们魅魔一号和魅魔二号……好吧，米勒，我叫米勒。这是前主人给我起的，为什么人类都喜欢给东西起名字？你要是不喜欢的话也可以给我换一个。”  
作为妖异而言赤魔的话似乎有些太多了，当然武士没有见过其他妖异，但他觉得大概不会和赤魔一样喋喋不休还一大堆疑问句。  
前主人，又是前主人，短短六百星秒内这个单词不断地出现，就连他的魅魔常穿的那身赤魔法师装束估计也来自所谓的前主人。武士郁闷地想到，他大概是嫉妒了，如果他喜欢赤魔的话，他当然会感觉不满。可赤魔那张漂亮的脸被长发遮掩住了，他无法猜测对方此刻的情绪，于是他只好扯过薄被往赤魔身上盖了一半，回答说：“不用了，就叫这个吧。”  
  
虽然魅魔可以化形成蝙蝠之类的小宠物藏在人类的口袋里，但武士是个老实人，所以他还是加钱给赤魔也买了回艾欧泽亚的船票。  
他在远东只是暂住，不大的住处收拾起来很快，需要带走的行李也没有多少。到赤诚组营房办离职手续时赤魔站在松叶门外广场上等他，百无聊赖地数着远处高耸的潮风亭上有几根用于攀爬的木头横梁。  
妖异的视力似乎比普通人要更加优秀一些，武士前脚刚绕过绘着山水云雾的屏风，赤魔便远远地瞧见了他，顿时连主人交付看管的行李箱都忘到了脑后，还没等武士走下城内水道上方的木桥，就高高兴兴地冲上前去迎接他，把站在松树树荫下看门的两个赤诚组守卫给吓了一跳。  
人类身上的以太波动对妖异而言有着天然的吸引力，近距离接触也会带来舒服的感觉，武士回抱了一下他粘人又可爱的魅魔，顿时觉得方才因为合约期内离职而挨了顿训斥的郁闷心情都变好了起来，还没来得及说些什么，忽然听见身后传来一声阴阳怪气的嘲讽。  
“大庭广众的……真恶心，还好主动辞职走了。”  
这带着浓重敌意的口吻来自武士曾经的工作同僚，一个相貌看来三四十朝上、留着小胡子的男人，正抱着胳膊站在白墙黛瓦的营房内。实话说，以那家伙的位置用正常音量开口，说话声都传不到武士这边，明摆着是为了膈应人而刻意拔高了嗓音。  
“讨厌的家伙。”赤魔评价道，两条裹在鲜红衣袖里的手臂勾紧了武士的脖子，他暧昧地舔了舔唇角，讨好的话语伴随着温热的吐息悄悄吹进耳廓：“我去替你杀了他吧？”  
武士一怔，问道：“你要做什么？”  
赤魔的表情看上去相当期待，水蓝色的眸子里闪烁着兴奋的光亮，仿佛吃饱喝足了午餐又能在下午茶时品尝甜点，他用一种略带骄傲的语气小声说道：“变成他喜欢的模样，然后骗他上床咯。这种货色的男人估计跟我做不了十分钟就会咽气吧。”  
到底是妖异，谈论起夺人性命就跟吃饭喝水一样稀松平常，更不会有什么心理负担。只是赤魔一直表现得太过无害，偶尔闹腾也不过是在床上欲求不满，他的言行举止都相当接近真正的人类，懂得如何优雅地使用刀叉(虽然远东之国更多的是他不会用的筷子)，会把晾干的衣服床单叠好一件件收进橱柜，甚至会在武士每天下班推开家门时及时地送上一句“欢迎回家”。他的前主人似乎教给了他太多人类的知识，以至于武士几乎都要遗忘了他身为妖异的本性。  
“……不行，你不能杀人。”  
尽管已经从赤诚组辞职了、黄金港的治安从此与自己无关，也很讨厌那个说话难听的家伙，但武士还是觉得放任妖异伤人不是件好事。这东西就跟习惯似的，一旦有了开头便很容易有第二次第三次，把妖异摆在眼皮底下看严实了才是最稳妥的办法。  
他短暂地思考了一下，又补充道：“也不许和别人上床。”  
  
——不许和别人上床。  
直到走上甲板赤魔还在为这句话而感到沮丧，你很难指望一个魅魔在肉体关系上忠贞而保守，他甚至不太能理解为什么人类不能和伴侣以外的人上床，毕竟在他看来这跟与朋友一起出去吃个饭没啥区别。  
为了解决低落的情绪，刚一踏进船舱赤魔就急切地从背后黏上了他的主人。武士正忙着找地方塞行李箱，就感觉到赤魔的双手已经贴着衣缝摸进他羽织里了，只好无奈地转过身拒绝着试图把对方推开：“不行，别闹了。”  
“为什么！”赤魔不满地叫道，“我已经整整二十四个星时没有做爱了！”  
什么，居然已经过去了一天吗，总感觉好像几分钟前才打过炮。武士腹诽，但明面上还是一本正经地解释道：“过会儿会有别人进来的。所以抵达艾欧泽亚之前，在船上的这几天我们都做不了。”  
这间客用船舱里摆了三张上下铺的硬板床，仅容一人通过的走道相当狭窄，一伸手就可以摸到对面的床架。他俩到得比较早，离起航还有近两个星时，可舱门不方便上锁，也保不齐什么时候会其他同一间客舱的人进来。  
赤魔露出了极为震惊的表情，仿佛接下来几天都不能做爱是一件比第八灵灾还要恐怖的事情，他用手指扯着武士的衣襟，真挚地建议说：“你可以当着他们的面操我，我不介意的。或者我想办法在甲板上开个乱交派对。”  
“我介意，想都不要想。”武士残忍地拒绝了他，“听话，等到了艾欧泽亚那边我想办法给你买点玩具。”  
人类向来是创造力惊人的生物，制造出来的性玩具连魅魔看了都直呼内行，看在奖励的份上赤魔飞快地屈服了：“好吧，不做的话先让我给你口一次。”  
他推搡着武士坐到下铺的床沿，自己则摘下礼帽丢到一边，拢了拢额前垂下的发丝别到耳后，也不关心船舱里的地板干不干净，跪在武士腿间动作飞快地解开了对方的腰带。魅魔看上去馋得口水都快淌下来了，刚把裤头扯下去半截就急切地将嘴唇贴上了那根垂软的柱体，原本戴得好好的黑色皮手套已是不知所踪，白皙而没有半点粗糙茧子的手指也托上了存货不多的囊袋来回揉捏。  
武士硬得很快，尽管他本人其实毫无做爱的欲望，可毕竟他的魅魔有着最令他心动的漂亮相貌和最优秀过人的技术。说白了赤魔就是想要他的精液，魅魔对这种东西有着近乎下流的着迷，前些日子还在担心他交的货太稀，需不需要吃点生蚝之类的水产品补补身体。  
但纵欲过度的日子还在继续，赤魔不急着将阴茎含入口中，他捧着涨硬的肉柱贴上脸颊，红艳艳的舌尖舔舐过柱身上虬绕的经络，偏过头用一双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛去瞧武士的表情，一张好看到不似凡人的脸上勾着讨好的笑容。  
武士咽了口唾沫，他的魅魔肤色太白了，仿佛在牛奶缸里泡过似的，哪怕脸侧泛着浅淡的红晕也与紧贴着的紫红阴茎形成了鲜明对比。他想把赤魔拉进怀里，亲吻那蝶翼般颤动的眼睫，陷入情欲的魅魔便会坐在他膝上、夹紧双腿用布料磨蹭汁水泛滥的雌穴，从唇边溢出甜美的喘息。  
——然后他们又会做得昏天黑地，在开船之前都收拾不好一塌糊涂的床铺。  
这想必是个坏主意，魅魔的廉耻心约等于没有，但不表示武士也能接受做爱的时候不巧被陌生人撞见。他用力闭了下眼，试图把色情的画面从脑海里驱逐出去，不满他走神的赤魔将手心里的性器舔得满是湿漉漉的水光，才分开唇瓣含进去了整个光滑硕大的蕈头。  
妖异尖锐的犬齿仿佛忽然消失不见了，丝毫没有硬物磕碰的触感，被湿热口腔包裹住的感觉相当舒服，赤魔只是浅浅地吞吐阴茎前端，动作间软糯的嘴唇吮着茎头与柱身连接处的凹陷，舌尖灵活地揩过顶部敏感的小孔，试图从中榨出来魅魔专属的午餐。  
武士喘息着伸手去扶赤魔的脑袋，他的手指插进柔顺卷曲的发丝之间，抚摸着那头漂亮的长发。他看见赤魔的手正覆在唇舌照顾不到的地方小幅度磨蹭，脱去手套后的十指看上去修长得过分，真正需要磨练剑术的赤魔法师大概没办法把手保养得这么好，柔软得像是以前约炮时遇到过的女人，可骨骼却又明显是男性的模样。  
估摸着舔得差不多了，赤魔才不紧不慢地吞吐起柱身，含在嘴里的器物太大太粗，他动不了很快，但每一下都吃得极深，用咽喉深处最软嫩的地方挤压着龟头。魅魔上下的嘴都是天生的鸡巴套子，被操进喉咙的反胃感远比普通人要低，武士扣在他脑袋上的力道似是想要将他往前带，却又生生克制住了这个也许会让他不舒服的欲望。他的主人是个温柔的家伙，赤魔胡乱想到，又做了几下深喉，直到武士射在他的嘴里。  
他帮武士舔干净阴茎，摇摇晃晃地想要站起来，跪久了的膝盖短时间内拒不合作，武士顺手扶了他一下，他便借着力道直接倒进对方怀里。  
“真可惜。”贪婪而永不知足的魅魔叹了口气，拉过武士的手往自己腿间摸，“我湿得能滴水。等下船你可要好好补偿我。”  
  
汁液飞溅，水声涟涟。  
布置成东方样式的房间里充斥着彼此又沉又急的喘息，浅绿色的榻榻米散发着好闻的清香，又被体液淫糜的气味给掩盖去了。  
武士倚着墙根，背后被体贴地塞了两个靠枕，他的羽织松松垮垮地滑落到臂弯，露出健壮结实的上半身，腰带上零碎的挂饰散落一地，佩刀也来不及放上刀架。全身上下只剩一件白衬衫的魅魔正骑在他胯上起伏，细长的尾巴随着动作来回摇晃、时而在草席上拍打出清晰的声响，伏低腰身时浑圆的屁股压在他的大腿上，荡漾着色情的肉浪。  
那白腻的臀缝间用后穴夹着一个小金属环，是武士去某些不怎么摆得上台面的铺子里买回来的拉珠，把东西包了一下塞给赤魔的时候他还怪不好意思的，但对人类的玩具相当感兴趣的魅魔显然非常高兴，没进屋就差点当场脱了裤子试一下，亏得被武士眼疾手快地阻止了。  
此刻那些大小不一的金属珠正挤压着狭窄的肠道，武士的阴茎每次操进花穴里头都能隔着薄薄一层肉壁感受到它们，本就尺寸偏小的阴道被迫变得更加紧致，情动地翻涌出一股又一股水液。赤魔爽得视野泛白，他搂着武士的颈子，仰着下巴浪叫出声，插在穴里的大玩意进得深了，撞上他肉道尽头颇有弹性的宫口，他便拔高嗓音惊喘；若是插得浅了，抵着另一处穴里的拉珠狠狠碾过，他就发出带着泣音的呜咽，柔软的浅色长发被汗水沾湿，歪歪曲曲地贴在衬衫后领所露出来的一小节脊背上。  
妖异理想化的外貌太过冶艳，肤色过分白皙却不会显出病态的苍白，肌肉恰到好处的胸膛与腰腹完美符合了武士对于魔法导师那裹在厚实长袍下躯体的幻想。赤魔掌握着动作的节奏，接二连三的小高潮也只是令他稍微停顿了几星秒，他像是只把武士当成纵欲用的按摩棒，可软糯的嫩穴又太擅长讨好，两片薄薄的花唇被阴茎打桩似的抽送干得肿胀艳红，湿漉漉地泛着水光。沉腰将整根肉刃尽数吞入时他便夹着腿在武士下腹上磨蹭自己的阴蒂，光洁的下半身被那些粗硬卷曲的耻毛刮得又麻又痒，敏感的穴内也接连喷涌出水液，随着阴茎抽离时带出的嫩肉淌出体外。  
魅魔在以太界时不具有生殖能力，自然也没有精液，但高潮时前后两个穴和阴茎都能往外吐水。他像颗烂熟的果实，被武士操得直往外流淌甜蜜的汁液，挺着胸膛将缀着银环的奶尖送上前去让主人玩弄。乳环是新穿的，中间牵了根细细的银链，两粒被贯穿的脆弱乳头还红肿得像是要滴血，半个星时前他抱怨说胸口被外衣勒得难受，扯着武士的袖摆撒娇，让武士给他揉揉，衣服一脱又没羞没臊地滚到一起去了。  
武士扣着他的腰，满是刀茧的粗糙指腹抚摸过他脊椎凹陷出的沟壑和两个浅浅的腰窝，偏过头含住了送到嘴边的红点舔吮，舌尖温柔地卷过正酥麻刺痛着的肉粒、与其间银质的细环。那银环沾染着体温，仿佛原本就是身上的物件一般，勾着连缀在下端的细链轻微拉扯，耳边便响起赤魔断断续续的呻吟。  
“轻、啊……轻点……”魅魔抬手搓揉着自己不算特别饱满的乳肉，挤出两团扁扁的肉丘讨好地贴上武士脸颊，一边低声喘息着，“疼……”  
“疼？疼你还想给下边也穿？”武士笑了一声，嗓音带着情欲的沙哑，他用两根手指夹着赤魔软嫩的阴蒂用力搓了一把，立马感觉到下腹又被淋上了一大股湿热春水。  
那天他回到家，一眼瞧见赤魔坐在地上用油灯烤着一根细针消毒，裤子没穿、腿也姿势不太雅观地分着。乳尖上的环已经穿好了，小小的肉粒变得又红又肿，丢在一旁的手帕上还印着血珠开出来的一串红花。他哪舍得他的小魅魔弄疼自己——哪怕心里清楚妖异在以太界所使用的皮囊只是个临时的空壳，任何伤害都传达不到仍在虚无界的本体——三两下没收了还未来得及使用的作案工具，翻箱倒柜地在壁橱里找有没有能缓解疼痛的伤药。  
“不好看吗？”赤魔望着他，讷讷地问道，表情看起来不解又委屈。  
——就像现在这样。  
“好看。”武士叹了口气，吻过赤魔线条清晰的锁骨，在上边留下几个鲜艳的红印，“你哪儿都好看。”  
他操着那汁水淋漓的穴，将那个本不该存在的异性器官干得烂熟艳红，两瓣合不拢的花唇向外侧张着，被撑开成一张圆形的肉嘴，小股小股地往外流水。赤魔塌下腰，把脑袋枕在武士肩上，美丽的蓝眼睛里溢着谄媚的笑，努力收缩着阴道里的软肉去吮吸对方。  
魅魔总是这样，本身就是没什么本事的中下阶妖异，害怕被主人舍弃、便一直端出讨好的模样。其实他大可不必如此，武士对他的喜欢远比他以为的要多，也更喜欢他得意时骄傲的眼神。  
武士用力干他几下，圆润的蕈头撞上宫口，力道狠得像是要不管不顾操进去一般，又摸到后面罩着挺翘的臀肉揉了两把，手指勾住了拉珠末端的圆环，猛地往外一拽。大小不一的串珠上湿哒哒地往下滴水，也不知是过量的润滑液还是其他东西，前列腺高潮混着阴道高潮，把赤魔爽得叫都叫不出来，颤抖着搂紧了武士的脖子。他穴里绞得死紧，感受到被灌了一肚子精液之后整个人都松懈下来，压抑着的情绪也仿佛终于找到了发泄的出口。  
“……你讨厌我吗？”高潮过后浑身泛着可爱浅红的魅魔没头没尾地问出一句，他伏在武士胸膛上调整着呼吸，很快又自问自答：“我觉得你喜欢我。”  
说出后半句答案时他的语气里还掺杂着惯有的自满，但那点小得意没多久就消失得无影无踪：“那你为什么会想要把我送回虚无界呢？我一点也不喜欢那里，吃的东西很少，大部分妖异体型都是我的好几倍，和他们做爱根本不舒服。”  
他指的是前几天武士带他去拜访黑魔法师的事情。  
抵达艾欧泽亚之后武士明显自在了许多，亲脸颊之类较为亲昵的小动作也不再避讳公共场合，赤魔顺理成章地搬进了武士所在的部队，没多久又被领去见了据说略懂古代魔法的黑魔，为的是处理捆绑在彼此之间的血契。  
披着人类躯壳、言行举止都能丝毫不差模仿的妖异对于专门处理这方面委托的黑魔来说隔三差五就能遇到，可魅魔并不常见，毕竟很少有人愿意大费周章地折腾只为了召唤一只魅魔。摆着不少契约石的房间让赤魔感觉很不舒服，但还是依照黑魔的要求脱了外衣，变化出角和尾巴，裤腰为此拉得极低，露出一小节色情的臀缝。他看上去心情糟糕，抱着武士的胳膊不肯松手，左右来回甩着细长的尾巴，这种烦躁不安的情绪在黑魔触碰到他时达到了顶峰，他挥开黑魔的手、躲到了武士背后。  
一通不算顺利的检查之后也没得出什么结果，黑魔只说是还需要再翻阅下关于妖异召唤的玛哈古籍，让他们回去老老实实地等消息。  
“我知道你们人类最后都是要和同族结婚的，跟我也只是玩玩。”赤魔维持着这个下半身依然相连的姿势，将脸埋进武士颈窝，他的声音听起来闷闷不乐，“可我还是想和主人待在一起。”  
几百年前也是这样，召唤了妖异的人类许愿得到财富，魅魔拒绝了，他的能力仅限于编织出一个堆满金银财宝的梦境。人类感到可惜，但没有多责怪些什么。他们一起生活了下去，起先日子过得穷困却幸福，魅魔漂亮又乖顺，对着这样美丽的皮囊人类很难不心生喜爱的情愫。无知的魅魔用自己的角换来了堆积如山的金币，变得富有起来的人类搬进更大更华丽的屋子，娶了许多相貌和魅魔一样迷人的妻子。哪怕有着漫长的寿命和青春永驻的外表，魅魔还是被很快地遗忘了，毕竟妖异永远是令人避讳的存在。  
武士吻他发烫的耳根，话音里带着笑：“那就留在我身边。我还担心我的妻子要是哪天跑回虚无界去我该怎么办呢。”  
窸窸窣窣一阵布料的轻响，是武士用手在褪到臂弯的羽织衣袋里翻找。一个短暂愣神的功夫间，有什么冰凉光滑的东西便被推上了左手指缝，赤魔低头去看——是一枚装饰着银白宝石的戒指。  
“你没机会反悔了。”他主人高兴的声音在耳边响起。  
湿润的光点在赤魔那双蔚蓝眼眸里闪烁了几下，他笑起来，眉眼间藏着妖异独有的美丽却危险的妩媚：“好啊，和我永远在一起吧。”  
  
黑魔推开房门时他俩还挨在一起黏糊糊地接吻，衣服半脱不脱地挂在身上，大有亲着亲着再来一发的架势。  
见怪不怪的黑衣法师面无表情，比起为自己不敲门就进来的行为道歉、更想质问为什么做爱之前不锁门，他干巴巴地咳了两声，说道：“穿好衣服来我房间一趟。”  
当然，等敲开黑魔的房门时已经是几个星时之后的事情了。刚进行完床上运动的两人冲了个澡，并险些在浴室里擦枪走火，武士还花了点时间在擦榻榻米上。  
赤魔还是跟第一次来的时候那样搂着武士的胳膊，只不过他看上去心情特别好，春风满面的模样教人忍不住开始担心武士的身体。  
黑魔合上正在翻阅的书本，假装没看见赤魔绑在腿环上的跳蛋线，对武士说：“把妖异弄回虚无界的方法有两种。一是你给自己来一刀，你死了他也不能留在这里；二是你给他来一刀，送回去的速度很快。不过我估计你哪个都不会选的，所以基本可以放弃了……嗯？你身上的以太波动怎么好像和以前不太一样了？你家魅魔是不是给你吃了或者喝了什么东西？”  
他绕着武士走了两圈，期间赤魔甩着尾巴冲他龇牙咧嘴，还比了个噤声的手势。  
“怎么了？”武士奇怪地问道，出门之前他确实喝了杯赤魔递过来的水，但只是普通的水而已，清澈透明没有任何味道。甩来甩去的尾巴抽到了他羽织袖摆上，他揉了揉赤魔的发顶以示安抚，心说原来妖异的角和尾巴是可以不同时出现的。  
“不，没怎么、挺好的。”黑魔神色古怪地回答道，“发请柬的时候我的就不用了。”  
  
End.


End file.
